Flora is a fangirl!
by theGrimmBunny
Summary: Flora is a fangirl, Stormy writes fanfics, Diaspro collects plushies, and Baltor likes Korean girl groups. Yep, a story of randomness based on Anime,Manga, and everything in between! possible occ-ness for comedy. Rating may go up. Enjoy everyone!
1. Bunny Suits

I did this on a whim, I thought might as well make one of the winx girls an anime fan and then I thought why not Flora? Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

**I do not own Winx Club, the characters, the song, or translation used in this story.**

* * *

The halls of Alfea buzzed with girls running around; some had posters, some had ribbons and some had boxes marked 'decorations'. Why? Today, the school for fairies was opening the school for a festival. Amongst the rushing of the students, no one seemed to notice a group of three small girls had taken refuge in a music room.

"Agh! What are we gonna do! We need a singer and fast!" Screamed a small girl clutching a pair of drum sticks, she had short red hair in a pixie cut with light blue eyes. She wore a short blue skirt and a plain white collared shirt.

"I don't know." Another girl sighed while twirling a strand of her bleach blonde pigtails, her pink eyes looked concentrated on the bass guitar she was tuning. This girl had a similar outfit but her skirt stopped at her knees rather than her mid thigh.

"Ummm." Both girls turned to a smaller girl hugging a guitar for dear life. She had curly brown hair that fell to her mid-back and soft golden eyes, she wore a similar outfit to the other girls but her skirt was just above her knees and she wore a black witch's hat and cape.

"Speak up!" screamed the red head.

"Calm down," the blonde snapped at the red head before turning to her other companion smiling, "go on continue."

"Okay" The last girl spoke up a little more "as I was saying, why don't we ask that fairy… you know Musa, she can sing." The blonde and red head both looked at each other and shrugged then shook their heads in disapproval.

The blonde spoke up "That would be a good idea if: one, we knew where she was and two: if she wasn't going up against us." The red head nodded in agreement.

"Oh sorry, I guess your right huh?"

"Agh! There's gotta be someone we can ask! I mean a singer isn't just gonna come out of the blue." The red head scratched her head furiously before flopping in her chair. "Why did we sign up in the first place, this sucks, if only our singer wasn't sick."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "Yeah but we can't do anything about that, all we can do is hope one of us can do it… or we find another singer."

"Hey let's just do the song again! I mean I already know half of the words!" The brunette smiled to the other girls, as she tuned her guitar.

"Okay." The other two agreed, reluctantly, the red head jumped behind a drum set and the blonde and brunette took their places on either side of the drums.

"One, two, three…" The red head sounded off and they began, the room filled with the sound of the girls' playing, it was great until the brunette opened he mouth and began to sing. Immediately after the other two stopped and clutched their ears.

"Huh? Why did you stop?"

The blonde spoke first, trying to soften the truth, "Well you see…"

"You suck at singing! You sound like a dying cat!" The red head screamed.

"I sound that bad?"

"I'm afraid so." The blonde nodded sadly, "looks like we won't be able to do that cover. And without the other guitar it doesn't sound right."

The other girls looked down, sighing. The red head spoke again shook her head and slammed her drumsticks on the floor with a loud 'clunk' then silence engulfed the room.

"Hey do you hear that?" The brunette looked up and searched about the room like a dog who caught on to a scent.

"Hear what?" the red head picked up her sticks and folded her arms across her chest.

"Shhh," Shushed the blonde, "Listen." Faintly, the girls could hear humming; the brunette began to play the song they just stopped and almost magically, the humming fell in sync with her playing.

"No way." The red head looked shocked and began to play too, followed by the blonde. All three girls gave each other looks as if thinking the same thought.

'_There's our singer.' _

After a few moments the humming lessened, like the voice was fading away. The brunette stopped playing and placed her guitar on the ground before running out the room to follow the humming.

"Hey! Wait!" In the hallway there stood, a girl with long honey brown hair watering the plants on the window sills. She turned to the smaller brunette who stopped in front of her, the smaller girl instantly recognized the other girl. It was Flora. Flora was wearing her usual pink belly top and short orange skirt but with a lime green apron, Chatta was sitting comfortably on her right shoulder.

"Yes?" Flora asked.

"What was that song you were humming just now?"

Flora looked down at the girl strangely, no one's ever asked her that before and she never thought anyone would.

". What is the name of that song Flora?" The pixie turned to the fairy as she floated above her shoulder. "You've been humming it all day."

Flora looked at the smaller girl and the pixie before answering, "uhh… well…"

"IS it a love song?" the pixie teased, which caused Flora to blush slightly.

"Well… it kind of is, it's called…"

"God Knows!" Flora looked at the brunette who just answered smiling widely. "You were humming 'God Knows' from the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, right?"

Flora nodded, "Yeah, how do you-"

"Wait! Is it from that show Timmy told you about and you were confused about the order?" The pixie looked at Flora strangely, who nodded happily.

"Yep it's one of my favorites."

"Can you sing the song?" The smaller brunette looked up at Flora smiling, hoping she'd say yes.

"Umm… I know the whole thing and some of the cords, but I can't sing-"before she could finish her sentence, the fairy from Linphea was dragged to the music room, without anytime to protest.

"Guys! I found our singer!" The brunette cheered in triumph.

"Hey wait. I haven't said anything about agreeing!" Flora protested, much to the girls' dismay.

"Aww come on, please? We need a singer and you were great with the humming." The red head spoke, kneeling to her with the brunette following her actions. The blonde on the other hand, gave Flora a look over and snapped her fingers.

"I knew I recognized you! You were at Fan-con three months ago! And _IF_ I remember correctly you were…. Haruhi! In the bunny suit!" The two girls and the pixie all gasped when the words "bunny suit" left her lips and gave the older fairy a look.

"Uhhh." Chatta looked at the fairy, smiling widely before speaking.

"You have a bunny suit! Like with the ears and tail?"

"Yep she does, and she looked great! Come on Please Flora-sempai, please! IF you can get on stage in a bunny suit in front of hundreds of strangers, can't you get in front of a few people and sing?" The blonde also kneeled at the Linphea fairy.

"Aww come on Flora! It'll be fun. Plus, you could wear the bunny sit for 'you-know-who'." The three girls looked at the pixie strangely, was she black-mailing the girl?

"Uhh… yeah, plus it'll be good practice for the next con!" The blonde spoke up, smiling.

Flora looked at the girls, who had changed their expressions to what looked like their best puppy dog looks, and sighed.

"PLEASE!" sang each of the girls stressing out each syllable, "We need a singer badly!"

"Well… I guess I could sing for you guys. But I have to watch Musa's performance."

"Don't worry we go last, so you can see her set!" Spoke the brunette, happily. It was silent for a few moments as the fairy thought, she wasn't much of a singer, but the girls needed help.

"Fine I'll do it."

"YAY!" Cheered the blonde and brunette, but the red head…

"So are you gonna wear the bunny suit and wig?" The other two girls grabbed their friend and ran to the other end of the room, clamping her mouth shut.

"We're sorry for our friend." The blonde apologized.

"No, that might not be a bad idea."

**A few hours Later…**

Musa finished singing a while ago and the crowd was still cheering comparing the past few groups to her.

"Wow, looks like you have no competition huh?" Asked Stella as shook her head in shame for the last few acts, everyone agreed, Musa was the best there was no beating around it.

"Well you never know Stella, there could be another act as entertaining as Musa's."

"I'm not so sure Bloom, the last act is coming up." Stella pointed towards the stage, there the three smaller girls from earlier walked on stage and began to tune up.

"Hmmm… hey Flora how do you think-" Layla turned to her right, where Flora was sitting but now she was gone. "Hey does anyone know where Flora went?"

Timmy turned his attention from the stage and nodded to Layla, "Yeah, she said something about the nature club needing her."

"Oh."

Stella looked confused for a moment, "We have a nature club?"

"Yeah, I think she's vice president or- ." Their conversation stopped when cheering and whistling echoed throughout the Alfea auditorium, the specialist and winx looked back at the stage and was thrown back. On stage walked a girl with short brown hair, cut to her shoulders, she had two yellow bows on both side of a headband and what looked like golden eyes. Though, that wasn't the reason for the room erupting in cheers, it was what she was wearing that caused the stir. The girl was wearing a rather form-fitting, black bunny suit, with black pantyhose, matching black heels, a white collar, black bow tie, complete with black bunny ears on top of her head and a white fluffy tail. The thought on everyone's mind was 'what the hell?'

Stella spoke up first, breaking the silence, "wow, that girl must be crazy."

The girl in the bunny suit placed sheet music on the nearby stand, adjusting the microphone and tuning her guitar that she was carrying. Soon the comments and talking ceased as Griselda walked on stage. She gave the bunny suit girl a strange look before walking to the microphone, when she realized she was staring for a good thirty seconds, she turned to the crowd with scowl on her face.

"Well, now if I must say, this is gonna be an interesting act, probably a hopping good one." She paused for effect, but no one laughed.

"Fine, then, please welcome a few of our Alfea students. They'll be doing a cover of," She looked back at the girls, asking them a question. Reluctantly the bunny suit girl walked over and whispered to her so she could continue. "A cover of 'God knows' from 'the popular music club 'ENOZ' so please give them you attention."

"Well they got most of the guys' attention." Stella added staring at the specialists especially to her boyfriend Brandon who had a look of denial on his face. It was as plain as day, what girl wouldn't feel a little jealously with someone dressed like that on stage.

"Stella make jokes after, they're about to perform." Bloom continued.

"What's the point, they're gonna suck compared to Musa." a group sitting near them 'shhhed' the princess when they noticed the girls on stage finished tuning.

On Stage, the girl in the bunny suit turned around and nodded to her the others on stage. Just like at practice the red head counted off, hitting her drumsticks together as she counted and sound the auditorium erupted with the music.

kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai

_I run past others with a parched heart.  
Sorry, I can't do anything.  
You won't even let me  
Share our pain together._

At this point the crowd of students was feeling it. It was an improvement from what they had heard and in fact, few of them nodded to the beat and a few began to clap along with the song.

muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
senaka mukete satteshimau  
on the lonely rail

_To live on without tarnish,  
I face your back and head out without looking back  
on the lonely rail_

watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

_I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
my way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless..._

Now, the atmosphere of the room changed, the dread the students were feeling suddenly vanished as they played. The students were cheering and rocking out to the song, even if they couldn't understand. Over the cheers and screams some chatted amongst themselves, all saying pretty much the same things, 'these girls rock!'

todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

_This warming affection that reaches me,  
It melts my reality and roams my heart.  
I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,  
Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you_

semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

_For now, let's paint a beautiful dream  
And chase after  
for your lonely heart_

yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai noni  
subete wa God knows...

_Stop it, it's not like you to lie.  
Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future.  
I am prepared,  
Even if the future is bleak,  
I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger.  
But for my wish to come true,  
Everything is God knows..._

The brunette and blonde both moved closer to the front of the stage, smiling to the many cameras and cellphones that a few students brought out. Even Stella started recording the group and enjoying the music.

"Funny how a minute ago she was saying they'd suck, huh?" Blood asked turning to Layla, she simply nodded, over the cheers and music, it was a miracle she was able to hear anything Bloom said.

anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
kizuato nazoru

_You are here, I am here.  
Everyone else has disappeared.  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,  
We trace out the lines of our scars._

The singer on stage screamed at the top of her lungs with the climax of the song, pouring everything she had into the song.

dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

_That's why I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
my way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless..._

The song finished with the crowd of students cheering for a encore while the girls beamed; the red head was blowing kisses to the crowd, while the blonde waved and the brunette bowed in an overdramatic manner. The girl in the bunny suit just smiled warmly, earning a few comments from the crowd about how cute she looked. Though, as Griselda walked back on stage towards the microphone the cheering died down.

"Yes, yes I know they were very good and all but would you please quiet down!"The room immediately went silent after this with the group rushing back stage. Once far from an earshot the girls jumped and cheered like there was no tomorrow.

"That was amazing!" The red head stopped jumping for a moment and beamed. "I gotta say, you did get even with your limited guitar experience Flora."

The bunny suit girl removed her wig, allowing her long hair to escape the constraints of the wig. "Thanks I'm sorry if I screwed up-"

"Nonsense" the blond interrupted while shaking her head, "you were fantastic." At that moment Chatta appeared from where she was hiding and slapped Flora on the shoulder.

"Yeah so quit worrying."

"Umm… can I get a picture?" The brunette, now without her witch's hat, was holding a camera in her hands.

"Oh okay sure." Flora tied her hair back up and placed the wig and headband back on her head. She spent a good few minutes, fixing and flattening her wig with her hands before picking up the guitar and striking a pose.

**About half an hour later…**

Flora smiled fondly walking through the halls, she was back in her normal clothes and apron, holding the watering can from before when her friends were heard screaming to her. She turned to the group rushing down the hall and waved as if nothing ever happened, Bloom made it first to the girl.

"There you are, we were looking all over for you." The earth girl was panting as she spoke, taking a minute before she continued. "Too bad you had to work with the nature club, you missed a great performance."

"Oh I did?" She was pretending to act dumb as the rest of the girls stopped in front of her.

"Oh yeah! Take a look." Stella produced her camera and showed a video, about two minutes long, of the girl in the bunny suit singing. At the end of the clip, Musa spoke up.

"Nice huh? Too bad we didn't catch the whole performance on video."

"Oh whatever!" Stella added as she turned off the device. "I wonder who that girl was."

Tecna was looking at a hologram version of Alfea's student body; after a few minutes of searching the hologram disappeared with her sighing. "It seems we don't have any student matching the girl's description. So whoever she is we might not know."

"Oh well, I'm gonna post this on Mybook! Maybe someone will tack the girl's name." Stella shrugged and began walking towards the dorms with Flora and Layla trailing behind.

"Hey maybe you should wear a bunny suit, that'll get his attention."Layla nudged the poor fairy next to her who just blushed in response.

Chatta smiled widely, "oh that'd be great, maybe you should." The pixie also nudged Flora, jokingly.

"Uh…maybe." Flora squeaked, but in reality, she was smiling on the inside.

* * *

First chapter is long! Why idk I think the performance stuff made it long. The song Flora was singing is 'God knows' I tried my best to describe the performance but I guess I failed huh? Watch the clip to get what i was going for, plus it's awesome!

So Flora cosplays as Haruhi! Awesome. More fun to come, advice and comments is greatly appreciated. They make the world smile! Also if you can come up with names for the three girls please and thank you!

My bad for the OOC-ness.

Mybook XD

Translation is by DarkMirage.


	2. Baltor and Kpop!

I do not own WC or the songs used/metioned in this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Icy was bored.

After all today was a particular boring day, her sisters were off somewhere doing their own things. Stormy was held up in her room working on her laptop and screaming about something. Icy didn't stick around much to ask questions but the words 'writers' block' came up a lot. And from what Icy could remember, Darcy was running around all morning looking for something; like a good sister, she didn't really bother helping Darcy look for whatever it was. A few minutes ago, she could have sworn she saw her sister walking around carrying bright YELLOW pom-poms.

So in conclusion, she didn't want to know.

Now there was Baltor, the powerful wizard hadn't been around all day. In fact thinking back, she hadn't seen him all week. From what she could gather (or assume) he was locked up in his room plotting, scheming, or doing whatever evil wizards did in their spare time. So against her better judgment, Icy Trix decided to find him, it was, after all, something to do.

Though, she should have trusted her instincts and stayed away because she wasn't _nor_ would ever be prepared for what she was about to witness.

Icy made the journey from her current position up to Baltor's inner sanctum. The castle the group had taken refuge was large, but it was easy to navigate and Baltor had kept the whole upper floor for his own personal study. As she climbed the final step, something caught her attention and it was coming from the end of the hallway.

'_Is that-?'_

Icy left nothing to chance as she stepped lightly along the walls. As she got closer, she could hear what sounded like pop music mixed with a few high pitched voices and squeals of girls, her fingertips grasped the knob of the door and slowly turned it so she could open the door just a crack. She could have stopped right there and turned back, but curiosity got the better of her, the poor soul.

With the door opened a crack, Icy peered into Baltor's room to a surprise. Her suspicions were correct! From what she could see, there was a large holographic screen and on it was a group of teenage girls singing in a cutesy voice to a happy pop beat. Each of the girls on screen looked like they walked out of a fashion magazine and wearing matching outfits while moving in precisely in time with each other. At times, the video zoomed in on each of the girls smiling to the audience singing in a cutesy tone, to the witch, it was the most horrible thing she could ever imagine. Again, by this point she could have turned back, but it was too late. Opening the door a little more, her jaw dropped!

Baltor, the evil wizard and enemy to the Winx was DANCING and SINGING along with the girls on the screen.

"Gee, gee, gee, gee baby baby-"

Icy slammed the door as quickly as possible. Luckily the music emanating from the screen covered the sound. She headed back down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed herself some lunch. Yep, Icy was in shock.

'_I'm just seeing things right… yep I'm just seeing things…lack of sleep. Right'_

About an hour later after a quick nap and a memory erasing spell, or ten, Icy made the trek back up to Baltor's room, she wanted to clear some things up. Again, she walked up quietly along the wall and cracked open the door, but instead of girly pop music emanating from his room, a loud pulsating, techno beat blasted from the holographic screen. Again, there were girls on the screen dancing, but at least this time they didn't look like they just walked out of some teen magazine. The girls looked older, wearing black fashion-forward outfits.

'_what…the…hell!'_

From what she could see, Baltor was copying the dance steps which involved him swaying his hips back and forth in time with the music. The final nail in the coffin was this: He flicked his head up causing his hair to FLIP.

.

.

.

Icy couldn't remember what happened after wards when she awoke on the floor with her head throbbing, but as she came too, again she could hear pop music. Now, Icy could have turned back. She could have gotten up from the floor and walked away never to speak of this again, but that'd be too easy and the door was already half open. As she turned her head, she died a little inside. The screen showed a colorful room with four girls dancing to a reggae/pop fusion.

Baltor was not only dancing and mouthing the words, but he was recording HIMSELF DANCING! Next to the holographic screen was a camera floating about a foot of the ground, recording his movements. Icy closed the door behind her and hid out in her room for the next few days. She called a therapist the following morning.

**Alfea**

Tecna was surfing her Yourvids page when she got the shock of her life as Flora walked in.

"Uhhh, Tecna is there something the matter?" Tecna looked frozen, she pointed to the screen at a particular video answering her friend's question. The video's title and still image caused her to gasp.

'I dance to Breath by Miss A'

"Is that who I think it is?" The flower fairy turned to her friend in disbelief.

"I think there is a high possibility that it is…Baltor." The room fell silent for a few moments as Flora grabbed the mouse and clicked the image, starting the video.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow… He's good."

* * *

**Done! With Chapter two!**

The last bit was based off this contest held by a Korean entertainment blog. I wanted to enter…but I didn't learn the dance in time. Enjoy the image of the villain Baltor shaking his hips to a Korean pop group song and doing it WELL. LOL.

The songs that are mention in this chapter were, check them out :

Girl's Generation (SNSD): Gee!

BEG-Abracadabra

Miss A- Breathe

**Poor Icy! or not**


End file.
